


Alone time

by OtterAndTerrier



Series: Ignite my circuits and start a flame [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterAndTerrier/pseuds/OtterAndTerrier
Summary: Friskin’ in a ‘fresher (and a dirty couch) featuring love in times of nearly-over war, nasty smut words and a princess who comes up with dirty puns.





	Alone time

‘This wasn’t what I had in mind when you said we finally had a chance to get away together.’

Leia turned onto her side and looked down over the edge of the couch. Han was lying on his back on top of the lumpy cushions they had removed from it.

‘Did we or did we not get away together?’ she teased, which only earned her a scowl. ‘Well, what did you expect? We’re still fighting a war; of course I wasn’t talking about a romantic holiday!’

Han raised his eyebrows at her. ‘Sweetheart, our first kiss was in the belly of a giant slug, ‘m not holding my breath for much romance here. I thought it was understood we’d at least be  _ alone _ . Like last time.’

‘We needed Luke and Chewie for this, it was no diplomatic mission.’

‘Yeah, figured that one out myself.’

Leia rolled her eyes at his snappishness, but she understood his frustration—she only bore it better. With the Death Star, the Emperor and Vader all gone in the same stroke, the Rebellion had won their toughest battle. This victory, however, had still thrown the galaxy into turmoil; there were other, smaller battles to be won before the New Republic could be born. Leia only saw Han sporadically and briefly these days.

She hadn’t counted on having to spend the night in a grubby suite with just a single bed that they had let Luke have after he’d taken some heavy bruising, in a room that he shared with Chewie sleeping on the floor, while Han and Leia split a dirty couch.

‘Come on,’ she said softly. ‘I’m enjoying this. Not  _ this _ , particularly,’ she said with a wince, pointing at her hard would-be bed. ‘You’ve all been in on the action while I’ve been mostly cooped up in ships and offices. I know I should be grateful—it means something, a lot, and it is my job, but… And you have Chewie besides. I’ve missed having you all in the same place for more than a couple of hours.’

‘Wait.’ Han sat up and twisted around to look at Leia, an elbow propped next to her on the couch. ‘“You have Chewie”? What’s that supposed to mean? You think I don’t miss you just ‘cos I’m with the walkin’ carpet all the time?’

‘That’s not exactly what I meant, but I’m glad to hear you say you missed me.’ Smiling, Leia cupped his face with one hand and pulled him down for a kiss.

‘I didn’t want to  _ say _ it, I wanted to show you,’ Han said with a devilish grin, shifting to hover over her even as he remained seated on the floor and kissing her again. Leia wrapped her arms around his neck as she turned on her back. His lips left her mouth and sucked at the pulse point on her neck, then moved to her breastbone, his tongue leaving cool patches on her skin. The worn couch sunk slightly as Han swung the rest of his body up, one leg pressed between hers, and then he was kissing and sucking familiar paths across her breasts, one hand trying to push down her undershirt and get her bra out of the way. Leia looked down and let out a breathless giggle at seeing his head half buried under her clothes.

She ran the palms of her hands over his bare back, gently scraping her nails across his shoulder blades and along his spine, making him shiver and press his knee harder against her—then it was her turn to shiver and throw back her head as her thighs tightened around his leg.

‘Han,’ Leia gasped. ‘We can’t have sex on the couch.’

He lifted his head and gave her a confused look. ‘What’re you talkin’ about? Why not?’

‘For starters, because Luke and Chewie could get up to go to the ‘fresher and see us. This isn’t very… strategically positioned.’ She tilted her head to point at the door of the bedroom right across from them.

‘I’ll make you get loud so they’ll hear. They won’t set a foot out,’ Han said with a grin.

‘Second,’ Leia continued, ignoring him. ‘We don’t have a condom or any towels of our own.’

‘Look at this thing, sweetheart, you think we’d be the first?’

Leia made a face. ‘Ew. That’s not something I wanted to think about as I lay on it, even if it’s probably true.’

‘So what? I go back to sleep, then? I thought you seemed really excited just now…’

Leia bit her lip and smiled. She  _ was _ very excited.

‘The ‘fresher.’

‘What?’

‘There’s a tub and paper towels in there. Pick up your cushions…’ Leia lifted her head to nibble at his bottom lip, then pulled back by a centim, meeting Han’s eyes as they lit up in realization. ‘…and come fuck me in the ‘fresher.’

* * *

Leia smoothed down her shirt and headed to the ‘fresher without looking back, knowing Han was at her heels.

He palmed the door shut and locked it after walking in behind her. Like the rest of their suite, the room was on the small side, with the tub tucked against the furthest wall and the toilet facing the sink, but everything looked clean save for a few stains from use.

‘You didn’t bring the cushions!’ Leia whispered.

Han raised his eyebrows. ‘You really thought I’d fit in that tub? That’s cute.’

‘What’s the plan then?’ Leia asked, eyes on his as slid his arms around her hips, bringing her closer.

‘I’ll tell you what’s the plan.’

He didn’t tell her then and he wouldn’t later. Instead, he bent down and kissed her deeply, his tongue parting her lips and moving with hers until she moaned. Just after her hands had reached for his neck and she stood on her tiptoes, Han broke apart with a last teasing kiss. His large hands, which had so far been stroking her lower back and pressing her to him, slipped under the waistband of her trousers and underwear. His hands roamed the curve of her ass, kneading and running circles with his thumbs as Leia sucked and nipped at his neck. One of his hands slid lower to grip her thigh, his thumb spreading to caress the inside, briefly brushing her curls before bringing his fingers fully to the front. She gasped against his chest as his hand cupped her, fingers tracing curves and crevasses of delicate skin, making her go from warm to blazing hot as he continued to stimulate her. She moved against him and kissed his chest blindly, making him stiffen and moan when she sucked a nipple.

‘Fuck,’ he croaked. ‘Always gets me when you do that.’

‘As fun as this is,’ Leia said in a thick voice, reaching down and pressing her hand against the bulging front of his trousers, ‘I think it’s enough.’

‘Agreed.’

Unbuttoning her trousers, Han pushed them down together with her underwear past her hips and grabbed her ass again to lift her up. Leia used her feet to wiggle out of the garments until they pooled on the floor, then wrapped her legs around his hips. He carried her easily to the small sink and sat her on the countertop. Leia took off her shirt and bra and threw them over his shoulder to join the rest of her clothes, wagging her eyebrows at Han as he watched her.

‘You’re gonna kill me one of these days, sweetheart,’ he said, burning eyes travelling the length of her naked body.

Leia let out a breathless chuckle as she unfastened his trousers. Leaning back, she brought her feet up and used them to push his clothing down and off of him.

‘Me? How?’

Again, he didn’t answer. One of his hands cradled her face and tilted it back as he devoured her lips; her legs closed down once more around him and she pulled him flush against her. His erection rubbed against her center in what was almost painful pleasure. Wrapping her hand around it, she caressed and teased, delighting in the sounds Han made into her mouth, before guiding him inside her. They grunted as he pushed himself deeper, then sighed as they held each other close.

‘I needed this,’ Leia said quietly, leaning her forehead against Han’s nose, one arm wrapped around his neck, the other braced on the wall next to her head as he began to move.

Han gripped her legs and hoisted them up higher, smirking as he said, ‘I’m not complainin’, but we had sex before coming here.’

Leia shook her head and leaned back enough to look at him.

‘Not just  _ this _ . I told you before. Coming here, taking a break from negotiations, deals and compromises—’

‘Hey.’ Han’s gaze grew serious. ‘Are you havin’ second doubts about going back to workin’ in diplomacy?’

‘No. Really, I’m not. I just needed a break and… to let off some steam. Which you’re helping with  _ wonderfully _ , may I add,’ she said, moving sinuously against him. ‘Going solo isn’t quite the same as having Solo going down on me.’

Han laughed, his chest vibrating against her and adding to the sensations on her skin.

‘Do you like it? Came up with it… some time ago and I—ah... been waiting for a chance to say it.’ Leia closed her eyes, her hand finding the towel rail and gripping it.

‘Kriffin’ love it,’ Han growled against her ear before catching her earlobe with his teeth. Trying not to fall off the countertop or into the sink, she encouraged him to go faster, leaning further back until he hit the right spot.

‘Oh, Han… yes…’ she moaned, head arching back against the mirror. ‘I think I’m…’

The bathroom faded as the heat of her climax engulfed her, her union to Han the only thing that trespassed her ecstatic blackout as he came with her.

Han dropped her legs and braced his arms on the countertop at each side of her, keeping her safely pinned against it as they rode the last waves of their orgasms. Leia kissed his sweaty brow and smiled sleepily, shivering as his hands traced lazy patterns from her thighs, up her ribs and around her breasts.

‘Y’know,’ Han said suddenly, brushing a damp lock of hair behind her ear, ‘one day I’m gonna be able to go down on you every night if you want.’

‘Oh, that’d be wonderful,’ Leia answered, resting her head on his shoulder. ‘I’m taking your word for it.’

‘You know what I mean.’

‘Yes.’ She turned her head to look up at him, reflecting all the love and certainty she was seeing in his eyes back at him. ‘I know. We’re almost there.’

**Author's Note:**

> If you judge me it's your fault. Leave a comment!


End file.
